


Hidden Love

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena, Bernie and the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

They try, at first, not to let their romance spill over into office work when on shift, and yet, alone, where they can lock the door, which has started to happen, it’s harder for them to control themselves. Serena often tends to tease, working Bernie into enough of a state that she can’t, or won’t hold back. 

They try, even then, to keep to kissing, or talking, but slowly they become so used to keeping the blinds down and the door locked that hands start to wander. Serena is the one to instigate it, unable to stop herself playing with Bernie’s hair where it falls into her face, Bernie’s own hand slipping almost nervously under Serena’s shirt, a low noise escaping her when she finds bare skin. Slowly but surely it goes from caution, to desperation. Serena is all too smug when Bernie’s breath catches in her throat, although Serena’s own breath hitches noticeably when Bernie toys with her zipper. Neither one can stop themselves, but Serena is still careful not to completely lose control, biting back small, throaty noises. Bernie smirks against her lips every time she lets a tiny noise escape her, pride clear in her laughter when Serena eventually tugs her closer, clinging slightly. 

When they can, finally, leave, Bernie is careful to leave Serena unruffled.


End file.
